


Pulchra

by Philandering



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philandering/pseuds/Philandering
Summary: На самом деле, если бы он был абсолютно честен сам с собой, он всегда представлял, что это будет мистер Грейвс.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	Pulchra

Мэри Лу никогда не говорила об этом, но Модести однажды рассказывала Криденсу, что если ты касаешься кого-то, кого любишь, на твоей руке появляется его имя.

Поэтому когда он смотрит на свое запястье, то вздрагивает в ужасе. Мэри Лу говорила, что такого как он никто не будет любить. Что все эти метки — это для плохих, грешных людей. Только иногда, ночью, когда на соседней кровати тихо посапывала Модести, Криденс позволял себе представить, что когда-нибудь, возможно, у него тоже появится чье-то имя на запястье. Может быть, его имя даже будет на чьем-то… Он быстро обрывал себя — эти мысли были грешными. И если ему они нравились, значит, он тоже был грешным. Так говорила Мэри Лу.

У Мэри Лу никогда не было метки.

(На самом деле, если бы он был абсолютно честен сам с собой, он всегда представлял, что это будет мистер Грейвс. Представлять было _неправильно_. Он не заслуживал любви — Мэри Лу всегда напоминала ему об этом. Он не заслуживал кого-то такого, как мистер Грейвс.)

Криденс до последнего надеется, что никто не увидит метку, натягивает сильнее рукава короткого пиджака, но, конечно, ему не везет.

— Несносный мальчишка! — кричит Мэри Лу, когда замечает надпись на его запястье. Конечно, она видит — Криденс платит за это вдвое большим количеством шрамов, чем у него было. Раны, которые оставляет ремень, болят ничуть не меньше, чем раньше, но в этот раз Криденс не чувствует себя виноватым — даже если за то, что он сомневается в своей грешности, он попадет в Ад. Мэри Лу сказала ему об этом.

Модести прокрадывается в его комнату, пока никто не видит. Она садится рядом и осторожно берет его руку в свою, разглядывая метку, но, к счастью, не спрашивает, кому принадлежит имя — Криденс и сам не смог бы ответить.

— Красиво, — единственное, что шепотом говорит Модести и Криденс согласно кивает, не переставая дрожать.

Раны затягиваются. Шрамы… Шрамы в следующую их встречу хочет вылечить мистер Грейвс и, когда Криденс неуверенно отказывается, решительно командует:

— Покажи.

Криденс протягивает ему свою руку, отчаянно желая, чтобы Господь сотворил чудо. Честити рассказывала, что он делал много чудес — Криденс еще тогда понял, что он был очень, очень хорошим. Но даже Господь не был таким хорошим, чтобы изменить имя на его запястье — и, на самом деле, Криденс просто не заслуживал этого. Даже если бы мистер Грейвс отверг его (а он обязательно отверг бы, мистер Грейвс был… Хорошим человеком, не плохим и не грешным, не таким, как он сам), то Криденс мог бы просто наслаждаться тем, что это имя — а у мистера Грейвса наверняка очень красивое имя — было на его руке. Что Криденс мог _любить_ кого-то такого хорошего, такого святого, как он.

Было странно думать об этом, когда у него на запястье уже была метка. Он сразу чувствует себя виноватым перед кем-то, кого даже не знает.

Когда мистер Грейвс смотрит на его протянутую руку, его лицо теряет всякое выражение. Это выглядит пугающе. Но все равно почему-то радует Криденса — _потому что вдруг, может быть, мистер Грейвс расстроился, потому что тоже хотел, чтобы на запястье было его имя_ — прежде чем он ощущает отвращение к самому себе за такие мысли. Никто не заслуживал такого разочарования. Тем более мистер Грейвс.

— Это… Хорошо, — говорит тот все тем же невыразительным голосом и Криденс пугается, что сделал что-то не так. Через несколько секунд лицо мистера Грейвса становится таким же, каким было всегда и он поспешно добавляет: — хорошо, мой мальчик. Это очень хорошо.

Мистер Грейвс никогда не называет ему своего имени. Криденс думает, что это из-за того, что они вообще не должны встречаться, потому что Мэри Лу ненавидит волшебников, а он самый настоящий волшебник — конечно, не такой, как Криденсу рассказывали. Честити говорила, что волшебники причиняют зло и их нужно сжигать на костре.

Он никогда не дал бы сжечь мистера Грейвса.

Дома Криденс трет свое запястье мылом, но не слишком долго, чтобы Мэри Лу не начала кричать на него за трату воды. Конечно, это не помогает. Он старается не пускать в свою голову отвратительные мысли - вроде тех, что ему почему-то всегда казалось, что он любит мистера Грейвса.

Потому что на его руке уже есть метка и Модести права. Геллерт Гриндевальд — красивое имя.


End file.
